dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outsider
The Outsider is a mysterious supernatural being said to be part-devil, part-angel, and entirely ambiguous. He appears to Corvo Attano and Daud as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. Many people worship him, though such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, such as property seizure and even execution. He appears to be the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. __TOC__ Biography The Outsider appears to people he finds "interesting,"[[Outsider Shrines/Speeches#The Royal Physician|''"...if he really wants to meet me, he could start by being a bit more interesting."]] and can make contact with them both through dreams, and in the physical world at his shrines. Those known to have been in direct contact with the Outsider include Corvo Attano, Piero Joplin, Granny Rags, Daud, Delilah Copperspoon, and an unknown young boy. It is believed that the Outsider has also appeared to Emily Kaldwin, based on a description of a figure seen in her dreams. While the Outsider remains neutral in regard to events that transpire in the mortal world. He does not place conditions on those he gifts with supernatural abilities, and does not seem to factor hierarchy or effort into their selection; Corvo, for instance, is granted the Mark without seeking it, while Anton Sokolov is never given an audience despite numerous summoning rituals and sacrifices. Other individuals marked by the Outsider, such as Daud and Granny Rags, can be killed in ''Dishonored if Corvo so chooses. This does not change the Outsider's disposition toward him. While the Outsider behaves in a largely neutral manner toward Corvo, he is more hostile toward Daud in The Knife of Dunwall, reminding Daud of his guilt in the murder of the Empress and noting the man's approaching demise. Trivia *The Outsider is voiced by Billy Lush. *The Outsider seems to be closely associated with whales. **Spirit of the Deep, a book found in the Dunwall Sewers, suggests that the Outsider's true form is that of a large sea creature – a "leviathan" – that lives deep beneath the ocean. **Both runes and bone charms, which channel supernatural powers, are made from whale bone. **During the final confrontation with Granny Rags, she shouts, "Bones of the great leviathan! Protect me!" *Despite never seeing the Outsider himself, Sokolov paints a portrait of the Outsider that greatly resembles how he appears to Corvo and Daud. *During the events of The Knife of Dunwall, the Outsider reveals to Daud that there are only eight people in the entire world who possess his Mark. Gallery outsider004.png|The Outsider at one of his shrines. triple outsider.png|Art from Dunwall City Trials. Dishonored-The Outsider.png|The Outsider, in the Void. out01.png|The Outsider in The Brigmore Witches. outsiderr01.png|The Outsider at a different angle. The outsider.png|Close-up of the Outsider's eyes. Theoutsider.jpg|The Outsider from the Dishonored debut trailer. The Outsider (Tales of Dunwall).jpg|The Outsider, as he appears in the Tales of Dunwall trailer. The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Outsider. Black Eyes.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's Painting of the Outsider. The_Outsider_Tarot_artwork.png|Artwork from the Tarot Deck. The Outsider Tarot.png|The Outsider's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot4.jpg|The Outsider's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. References de:Der Outsider es:El Forastero ru:Чужой pl:Odmieniec Category:Supernatural Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Major Characters